Kings of Tormenta
''Introduction'' *''For years, many pirates have feared this cursed land. With dreadful enemies that can kill many in a couple of shots, no one can blame them. But there is, however, a group of very skilled and brave men and woman that fight this land, and keep it under control. They are, the Kings of Tormenta.'' *''Note: When it says "Kings" of Tormenta... that does not mean we own it or anything of that nature. '' ''Who *These citizens piratically live in this horrid area. Some, even have houses on the isla. They use the area for their advantage, looting, leveling, etc. They are fearless and rarely die, no matter what the situation. You can find them in their "layer" or where they are the most. Each member of the group has their own layer, some share, and "their own server", which just means what server they are on when they tackle Tormenta.'' "The Kings" *''Here are the people in this group.'' King S' *''Leader and Founder '' *Actual Name: Captain Shadow Sail *Time At Tormenta: Every Day *Weapons Used: #Behemoth Blade #Sacred Pisol #Silver Freeze #''Siege Charge'' *''Best Item Recovered From Tormenta: Behemoth Blade (Recovered at Gold Room)'' *Layer/s: Gold Room / Thrall Hall is where King S' can mostly be found. *''Server: Can be found on any quiet server.'' *''Can be seen fighting alone. King'' S' does not need the assistance of others. ''Photo'' King S's face is to stay unknown, but you can identify him by his distinct outfit, all black with a bright red tint, along with his famous vice admiral hat. ''King Bill Plunderbones'' *''Second in Command'' *''Co.GM of Gen of Peace guild'' *''Loots there everyday usaully a hour or can up to 3 hours or more'' *''Weapons used to loot '' *''Any Knives '' *''Razortooth Sword'' *''Master Crafted Repeater Pistol'' *''Grand Blunderbuss'' *''Best Weapon to get at Tormenta : Blightfang Edge'' *''Second Best Weapon: The Dark Mutineer'' *''Makes Rounds but stops a lot at Gold Room and tries any server Battama or Corteovs mostly'' *''' ' ''King R. Gold Third In Command Actual Name - Captain Richard Goldvane *''Weapons Used:'' #''Bejeweled'' #''Spinecrest Sword'' #''Lost Sword of El Patron'' #''Sacred Pistol'' #''Silver Freeze'' #''Knives of the Golden Idol'' *''Time in Tormenta - Daily'' *''Works alone'' *''Lair -'' *''Shipwreck Area'' *''Tormenta is his favorite non-boss area to Loot. '' ''King JST (Johnny "Shark" Turner) *Second one to join'' *''Member of OUTLAWS'' *''A looting guru'' *''Always at Tormenta when looting, unless basic or inactive.'' *''Weapons used:'' #''Behemoth Blade'' #''Silver Freeze'' #''Whalebone Blade'' #''Seven Seas Cutlass'' #''Doom Rattler'' #''Holy Pistol'' *''Best Item Recovered: Behemoth Blade'' *''Layers: Mostly dwelling in the Gold Room hunting enemies.'' *''Servers: Usually Cortola or Kokoros'' ''Photo'' '' '' ''King Sam'' *''Third to Join.'' *''Actual Name: Samantha Goldshot - Decksteel'' *''Time At Tormenta: Anytime. '' *''Weapons Used:'' #''Sword of Decay. '' #''Shadow Stalker Pistol'' #''Silver Freeze'' #''Blood Letter.'' *''Best Item Recovered From Tormenta: Silver Freeze.'' *''Layer/s: Gold Room.'' *''Server: Usually Andaba. (When available) Monada.'' King Pencil *''Weapons Used: General's Broadsword, Nautilus Blade, Knives of the Golden Idol and Tyrant Blade'' *''Server: Any Quiet Server'' *''Layer: Kelpbrain Hall'' *''Pencil Boy can easily be found by his strange outfits. He normally strives to find great weapons.'' '' '' ''King J. Pistol'' *''Actual Name: Jack Pistol'' *''Weapons Used:'' #''Spinecrest Sword'' #''Brigadier's Broadsword'' #''Executioner's Pistol'' #''War Scattergun'' #''Silver Freeze'' *''Best Items Looted:'' #''Executioner's Pistol'' #''Lucky Charm'' #''Doll of Sacred Rituals'' *''Areas:'' #''Thrall Hall'' #''Gold Room'' #''Shipwreck Room'' *''Servers:'' #''Guines'' #''Galaira'' #''Fragilles'' #''Cortevos'' ''King Jarod'' *''Actual Name: Jarod Pillagebane, Jarod in game.'' *''Weapons Used:'' ''Think You Have What It Takes? *If you think you have what it takes to be a King of To''rmenta, add yourself to the page. ''Looting Gallery'' *'Here you can add what you recovered at Tormenta.' Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Groups Category:POTCO